Siempre sería ella
by Shadow D. Sana
Summary: No importaba cuanto Seras lo intentara, cuanto intentara engañarse a sí misma, ella solo era para su maestro, su aprendiz, la Chica Policía. Su amor nunca sería correspondido, por que "ella" ocupaba el lugar que tanto anhelaba, por esa dolorosa verdad decidió buscar refugio en otros brazos.
1. Mina Harker

¡Hola! Bien este es mi primer fic de Hellsing, espero que les guste. Depende de ustedes que esta historia continúe.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Hellsing es de Kōta Hirano, y en cierto sentido también lo sería de Bram Stoker, pero estoy divagando.

* * *

Seras suspiró por enésima vez en el día-o mejor dicho noche. Hacía unos meses que su maestro había regresado de destruir almas. Tal como habían supuesto ella y Sir Integra, su amo no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía siendo aquel pistolero loco que se deleitaba malsanamente con la masacre y el caos. Eso también significaba que la veía como nada más que su aprendiz, nada más que la Chica Policía… no la vería como lo que era… una mujer, una mujer estúpidamente enamorada de su maestro. Una irónica y triste sonrisa surco sus labios, ella no era una mujer, sería una chica por la eternidad hasta que la muerte la alcanzara.

Durante los treinta años de ausencia de su amo Seras estuvo interesada en su pasado, así que armándose de valor le había pedido a Sir Integra el permiso para indagar en los archivos de su bisabuelo. La mujer mayor la había mirado con suspicacia antes de cederle el permiso, pero antes de dejarla ver los expediente la había prevenido.

— _Puede que no lo parezca, pero la diferencia entre el Conde Drácula y Alucard es muy grande—se mostró incomoda antes de dejar aquel especia de diario en las pequeñas manos de la draculina—, no te sorprendas si la persona que describe las memorias de mi abuelo parece otra._

Y sin más la había dejado. Seras se horrorizo al leer las atrocidades del Conde y todo el daño que le provoco a Mina Harker y todas aquellas personas que Mina amaba, como su amiga Lucy… Ciertamente su amo era un ser despiadado y cruel, pero no había punto de comparación entre él y el malvado Conde. Y todas esas atrocidades, todas esas vidas destruidas habían sido provocadas por una sola cosa, un amor enfermizo. Recordó una pequeña anotación que Sir Arthur había hecho en algún momento en ese diario:

 _«Este mundo hospeda a varios monstruos al parecer inmortales… y cada vez que veo uno, una curiosa pregunta me viene a la mente. ¿Pueden ellos realmente haber elegido su inmortalidad? Todos parecen buscar la guerra… Baños de sangre sin fin… Dejando nada más que lágrimas y angustia a su paso. No creo que eso sea lo que ellos quieran. Nosferatu, No-live King. Él no tiene su castillo, su reino, sus siervos… Ni el corazón de otro o incluso no tiene su propio corazón… Merodea sin rumbo y ciegamente hacia delante… Es un espectro fantasmal que erradica todo lo que vea en su camino… Lo que realmente pienso al respecto de este horripilante e imparable monstro… Honestamente lo compadezco. Él parece un lamentable niño, llorando y estremeciéndose en sus rodillas.»_

Las palabras de Arthur resonaron en su cabeza como las campanadas de una iglesia anunciando algo tan verídico e irrevocable como lo es el ocaso. Su amo actuaba como como un demonio sin corazón, y es que no tenía uno, pues algunos siglos atrás lo había entregado a alguien que no lo quería y por consecuencia lo había perdido. Quizás él, en aquel entonces cuando aún era mortal y estaba a un paso del báratro, no fue lo que realmente anhelo; su amo no quería esta eterna condena, el mismo lo había dicho-no de manera implícita, claro está- a Anderson en aquel fatídico día de la batalla contra Millenium. Y ella misma lo vivía en carne propia; ahora que los años habían pasado y ella se quedaba congelada en el tiempo, mientras los demás crecían, tenían familia y vivían amenamente, comprendía la magnitud de la decisión que había tomado hace treinta años en la ahora inexistente villa de Cheddar.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en que quería ser madre, es decir, ¿quién a los diecinueve años planea convertirse en madre? Pero con el paso de los años se dio cuenta de que la ilusión de enamorarse con un buen hombre, de tener una relación bonita, de casarse y posteriormente formar una familia era solo eso, una ilusión, pues siendo una vampiro ya no tenía al alcance ese anhelo. Sabía de antemano que los vampiros conformaban parejas como los humanos, pero ese era un acto más carnal que sentimental y ella no buscaba eso.

Unos cuantos años atrás, siendo todavía bastante inmadura, pensaba que podía encontrar en su maestro lo que tanto anhelaba, quizás no pudiese ser madre, pero tener a alguien a tu lado incondicionalmente era lo que ella quería, pero tras repasar una y otra vez las memorias del Dr. Van Helsing se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho su amo, todo lo que era hoy en día era por _ella_ , por Mina Harker, la mujer que tanto anhelo y nunca pudo ser suya, y Seras sintió envidia-bastante ridícula, pues sentía envidia de una mujer que tenía siglos de muerta- por tener lo que ella no tenía, por ser la mujer anhelada, por ser perfecta para su maestro, por ser simplemente _ella_.

Sintió que algo caliente surcaba su mejilla e instintivamente se llevó la mano a esta, para ver de qué se trataba. La tela blanca tela de su guante comenzó a teñirse de carmín a causa de sus lágrimas de sangre, sacudió la cabeza y limpio sus mejillas con su antebrazo. Esta noche no quería llorar, quería sentirse querida y necesaria y sabía quién la haría sentirse así. Con una sonrisa entusiasta sus sombras se arremolinaron y tomaron forma de alas de murciélago, las desplegó y emprendió el vuelo.

* * *

Alucard observó desde el ventanal del despacho de Integra como su draculina emprendía vuelo hacia el horizonte y se perdía en el manto oscuro que era el cielo nocturno. Su ama estaba demasiado ocupada con el papeleo como para prestarle atención, pero aun así se percató de lo extrañamente silente que se encontraba su sirviente, haciendo un momento a un lado y dirigió su atención a lo que mantenía tan callado a su siervo, al percatarse del destello escarlata que se percibía en el cielo supo enseguida la causa del mutismo de Alucard.

—Hace como un año y medio que empezó con sus salidas—comenzó mientras revisaba unos formularios, captando la atención del vampiro—, le pregunte el motivo de sus salidas y ella me respondió que iba a ver a un amigo.

—Que se relacione con humanos es peligroso—comentó ausente el Rey sin vida.

—Por lo que me comento, tengo entendido que no es a un humano al que va a visitar—Alucard la miró intrigado, ella simplemente suspiró—. No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, sé que los FREAK's no son los únicos vampiros que vagan por el mundo, soy consciente que muchos de tus… ehmm… _descendientes_ vagan libres en el mundo justo en este momento—por toda respuesta Alucard le ofreció una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados, arrogante y perversa.

—Por algo eres mi ama—ronroneó con burla, ganándose una mirada desdeñosa de la mujer mayor, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más, para después desaparecer y dar paso a un ceño fruncido— ¿Y tú conscientes esto?—preguntó refiriéndose a Seras.

—Solo le advertí que si su amigo era el responsable de una masacre, no me tentaría el corazón y enviaría a que lo cazaran, sin importar quien fuera.

Alucard al ver que no era requerido y que o había nada más que valiese su tiempo decidió dejar sola a su ama y dirigirse a su habitación en el sótano. Desapareció por la pared dejando a una muy pensativa Integra observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido. Siempre le inquieto las acciones de Alucard hacía Seras. Estaba de más decir que su sorpresa y turba fue inmensa, aquella noche cuando regresó de haber eliminado a aquel vampiro, con aquella pequeña chica en brazos, anunciando que no había ningún sobreviviente. Si era sincera al principio lo había tomado por estúpido, pero cuando había dicho que la chica también estaba muerta se temió lo peor, y para su desgracia sus temores fueron acertados. ¡La había transformado en vampiro!

Aun recordaba la discusión, o mejor dicho la serie de insultos que le había soltado por su imprudencia, después de que habían alojado a la chica en una habitación en el sótano. Le había preguntado, no mejor dicho le había exigido que le explicara los motivos del por qué había transformado a esa Chica Policía en vampiro, a lo que el muy idiota con total descaro le había dicho que por puro capricho, en ese momento estuvo muy tentada a meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja, aunque sabía de antemano que eso no le haría ningún daño.

Sin embargo comenzó a darse cuenta del apego de Alucard hacia Seras, muy a su extraña manera, claro está. Aun recordaba como poco antes de que Alucard abordara el Deméter para ir a enfrentarse a Rip Van Winkle, ella se había acercado a Sera y le había preguntado qué es lo que había hecho en el momento en que los soldados enviados por ese tal Tubalcaín habían entrado con la intención de matarlos, no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando Seras le había dicho que Alucard prácticamente la obligo a esconderse en uno de los muebles de la suite; y aunque la pequeña Victoria lo había visto como un acto por parte de su amo para que no le estorbara en el momento en que se divirtiese con los soldados, Integra, por su parte lo había visto como un acto para que no tuviese que presenciar directamente la masacre que iba a causar.

También recordaba cuando se había plantado frente a ella con su apariencia original, como la chica un poco confusa y temerosa le había dicho lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, lo cual había ido señalar su bigote, y como él le había revuelto el cabello suavemente, como una muestra de afecto, y le había sonreído con- algo muy difícil de creer pero cierto- cariño. Estaba claro que el apego que Alucard sentía hacia su aprendiz era grande.

Suspiró y apartó la mirada de la pared por donde había desaparecido su sirviente y casi gimió de frustración al ver las, todavía, altas torres de papeles que debía revisar, leer y firmar. Se froto el cuello y llamó a su mayordomo por la línea de servicio.

—Harrison, necesito un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos.

* * *

Alucard agitó perezosamente el líquido rojo de su copa para después de un solo trago vaciarla. Algo lo perturbaba, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido. Seras Victoria. La conversación con su ama seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. No se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que su ama había dicho _amigo_ en lugar de _amiga_ , y por alguna extraña razón, el saber que un vampiro estaba constantemente cerca de su draculina lo impacientaba. Sabía de antemano como eran las uniones entre un vampiro y una vampiresa, todo era sexo en ese tipo de… conexión, porque no se podía catalogar como relación, y el imaginar que su ingenua e infantil draculina tuviese ese tipo de encuentros con algún vampiro de cuarta le revolvía el estómago.

Tal sentimiento le hacía sentir un tanto estúpido, él era su amo, sin duda, pero la draculina tenía libre albedrío, podía liarse con quien quisiese y… oh, ¿por qué ese pensamiento le causaba esa desagradable opresión en su muerto corazón? Se sentía incluso peor que las bayonetas de Anderson intentando llegar a su inerte órgano para dar fin a su larga existencia. Por alguna razón que no comprendía-o que no quería admitir- la idea de su draculina liada con algún idiota no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, una recordaba la extraña molestia que se asentaba en su cuerpo cada vez que ese mercenario francés estaba cerca de su draculina, aunque claro, nunca lo exteriorizaba.

Se sirvió un poco más de vino de nueva cuenta de un solo trago bebió todo el líquido, se quitó sus lentes y se froto lo ojos, para después dirigirse hacia su féretro, necesitaba despejar su mente y una siesta le parecía lo más apropiado para ello.

* * *

Seras aterrizó cerca de un bonito lago, alejado de la mano del hombre, a unos pocos metros una modesta y acogedora cabaña se podía apreciar, podía ver las luces del interior encendidas, dando a revelar la presencia de alguien en la modesta morada. Entusiasmada, se dirigió hacia la puerta y sin molestarse en llamar entro a la vivienda, al entrar al living pudo ver que cerca del sillón había una copa, que sin duda era de vino y un libro con una página marcada, volteo hacia todos lados tratando de hallar la presencia que estaba buscando pero extrañamente no la encontraba. Al darse la vuelta casi grita del susto al chocar con el pecho de un apuesto hombre de cabello ocre y ojos intensamente rojos como lo suyo, que le sonreía burlesco.

—¡Charlie! ¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!—le reclamó haciendo un gracioso mohín de disgusto, que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros. El hombre soltó una risa al ver el gesto de la draculina, la aterciopelada y gruesa voz del hombre provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago de Seras.

—Lo siento Gatita, pero es que siempre es divertido ver tus reacciones—caballerosamente la guio hasta el sillón de dos plazas para que se sentaran juntos—. Y dime, ¿por qué no habías venido en estos últimos meses? Me he sentido abandonado—comentó con melodrama.

—Oh—se removió, incomoda—, lo que pasa es que mi maestro acaba de regresar no hace mucho—Charlie alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que su Alteza había regresado—murmuró con asombro.

—Sí, ha vuelto—miró hacia el suelo, no quería volver a sentirse triste, quería olvidarse, aunque sea por un momento, de aquel sentimiento no correspondido—, pero dejemos a mi maestro a un lado, cuéntame, ¿has dónde has ido ahora?

Charlie sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la draculina por saber una anécdota sobre su más reciente viaje. Era una de las cosas que más adoraba de aquella pequeña chica, de hecho, la adoraba toda ella, sus virtudes, sus defectos, sus elocuencias y sus actos un poco infantiles, después de todo, cuando se esta enamorado, adoras cada fibra del ser amado.

* * *

¡Hey, hey! Que hay linduras, aquí yo con una idea que ha surcado mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y que por fin he logrado plasmar. Les advierto que me encanta el conflicto y los triángulos amorosos, así que no duden que hare sufrir un poco a Alucard y a Seras. Integra tendrá un papel más bien secundario en mi fic, pero no se preocupen, no la he descartado. Por favor dejen un comentario, cualquier crítica constructiva será más que bien recibida.

Se despide: Usagi.


	2. El Galante Caballero Inglés

¡Hello everybody! Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, en especial el de PinkTypewritter, y por su petición aquí está el segundo capítulo, debo aclarar que gran parte de este capítulo es un Flash Back, de cómo Seras conoció a Charlie y sobre el tipo de gobierno vampírico, o al menos como me lo planteo yo. Sin más que decir ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Si Hellsing hubiese sido mío… ah cuantas cosas serían diferentes. Pero ni modo, es de Kōta Hirano. Una verdadera pena.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, excesivamente tranquilo, Seras lo había aprendido durante el ataque a Londres, era esa calma que presagiaba al huracán, un amargo recuerdo de la masacre que ocurrió en el cuartel Hellsing a manos de Zorin Blitz llegó a su mente, todavía tan palpable como si hubiese sucedido hacia algunos instantes, a pesar de que de eso ya hubiesen pasado casi tres décadas de aquel acontecimiento. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos tristes recuerdos y camino con pasos firmes hacia una pequeña capilla abandonada, atravesando un prado. Un déjà vu de su última noche como humana cruzó su mente, pero se negó a recordar aquellos acontecimientos. No era momento para ponerse sentimental, debía cumplir con una misión.

Después del ataque de Millennium, y de que Hellsing se retornara a lo más cercano que había sido su antigua gloria, ella se había encargado personalmente de la basura. Había que recalcar que no era como en los tiempos de su maestro, o al menos eso le había dicho Sir Integra, ya que los ataques de FREAK's no eran tan constantes como antes, y ahora que ya no había vampiros artificiales por doquier la carga laboral era menos pesada.

Silenciosa y camuflándose entre las sombras entro a la capilla, buscando la presencia del vampiro que había acabado con un convento entero de monjas. Seras se sentía indignada con este caso, ya que cuando llegaron al convento en ruinas encontraron que todas las monjas habían sido transformadas en ghouls, lo que significaba que el bastardo vampiro las había violado antes de alimentarse de ellas. Un pequeño movimiento en al frente la alerto, sin embargo relajo un poco los hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que era una familia de mapaches, que parecían alterados por su presencia sobrenatural. Tratando de no alarmar a las criaturas las rodeo con cautela y siguió buscando la presencia del vampiro, demasiado sospechoso, demasiado peculiar.

 _Crujido._ Apenas y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar la bala que iba directamente a su cabeza, utilizando su velocidad sobrehumana se acercó hacia su atacante y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a unos metros lejos, se lanzó sobre el desconocido dispuesta a acabar con él, y justo cuando estaba por cortarle la cabeza, él la detuvo.

—¡Espera!—exclamó alzando las manos, en señal de sumisión— Tienes al vampiro equivocado.

Ante las palabras de la gruesa y rica voz, Seras entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Las sombras envolvían el rostro del desconocido, lo único que percibía con claridad eran sus ojos, de un carmesí intenso como la sangre.

—¿Cómo saber que no eres tú el vampiro al que he estado buscando?

—Bueno señorita, porque yo también lo estaba buscando—Seras frunció el ceño ante el tono condescendiente del hombre, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño particularmente lento. Al ver la molestia que causaron sus palabras el suspiró, derrotado—. Yo buscaba al vampiro responsable por la masacre del convento Juana de Asbaje, mi misión es su búsqueda y completa absolución. La poca información que tenemos sobre él, es que es un FREAK, de género masculino

—Qué curioso—comenzó Seras, con ironía—, yo también estoy en una misión de búsqueda y absolución.

—Mmmm, señorita, realmente no me importaría quedarme así toda la noche, pero aparte de que tengo una misión que cumplir, es muy impropio que un hombre y una mujer que se acaban de conocer se vean enredados en una situación como esta.

Seras parpadeó sin comprender, para después darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban; ella sentada a horcajadas de un desconocido. La luz de la luna se intensifico e ilumino el rostro del desconocido, revelando las atractivas facciones de un hombre que disimulaba estar entrando a los treinta, aunque estaba casi segura que era mucho (muchísimo) mayor, su cabello era ocre y lo llevaba impecablemente peinado, aunque unos rebeldes mechones surcaban su atractivo rostro, haciéndolo ver más atractivo, sus labios belfos estaban curveados en una sonrisa, entre arrogante y provocativa, y mantenía los ojos entornados en un gesto mortalmente seductor. Seras trato de evitarlo, pero al final sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Un poco avergonzada se quito de encima del-aunque odiara admitirlo- muy atractivo hombre.

Al estar de pie, uno al frente del otro, el hombre hizo una reverencia, muy parecidas a las que Walter solía hacer.

—Disculpe mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Charles Adam Wagner, un placer conocerla—y sonrió encantadoramente—, mu concedería el honor de saber su nombre.

Seras hizo un mohín de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos, dándose un aire obstinado, antes de contestar renuente.

—Seras Victoria.

Ella en verdad no había esperado aquello, aquel vampiro tensó su postura y deja a un lado su coquetería para dar paso a una actitud un tanto sumisa y reverente. Haciendo una reverencia, mucho más profunda que la anterior.

—Mis más sinceres disculpas, mi lady, de haber sabido que estaba tratando con alguien de la realeza no me habría comportado de aquella manera tan impropia, por favor le imploro que me perdone.

¿Mi lady? ¿Realeza? ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando este sujeto? Seras lo contempló, dudosa de que se estuviese dirigiendo a la persona correcta, hasta que algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza. Ah, claro, ella era la draculina de Alucard, del primer no muerto, del Nosferatu definitivo, del Rey no muerto. Según le había comentado Sir Integra, los vampiros que exterminaban no eran iguales a ella, ya que ella era _descendiente_ de la línea de sangre de los vampiros originales, es decir que ella descendía de un vampiro completo y antiguo, un Nosferatu. Los vampiros que la organización Hellsing exterminaba eran vampiros neófitos y que se separaban de sus creadores antes de _madurar_ como vampiros, esos vampiros instantáneos e incompletos eran los FREAK's que ella combatía.

Suponía que estos también causaban problemas a la comunidad vampírica, aunque no estaba del todo segura. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse, este no era momento de divagar.

—Por favor, no me trates de usted, no importa quién sea mi creador, yo no pertenezco directamente a la comunidad vampírica. Tampoco es necesario que me reverencies.

—Permítame contradecirla, mi lady, pero su creador fue el que fundo y creo la comunidad y gobierno vampírico, usted, por el simple hecho de ser su descendiente directa, debe ser venerada y reverenciada como lo que es, una princesa, la Princesa vampírica—aseguró solemne Charles.

—Por favor—esta vez el tono de Seras fue más severo, queriendo recalcar algo—, yo no quiero ser tratada de esa manera, no me gusta; tal vez porque nací en un siglo más liberal, o tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trato, pero no me siento ni me veo diferente o superior a ti, por favor Charles…

Charles observó fijamente el rostro, un tanto suplicante de aquella joven, observó atentamente su cabello dorado, su fina nariz, sus rosados y carnosos labios y sus ojos… grandes, profundos, y a pesar de ser rojos como la sangre notaba en ellos la simpatía, la bondad y la inocencia. Encontrar inocencia en una vampiresa era algo muy extraño, tan anormal como una rosa azul o como una nevada en pleno verano. Las vampiresas siempre terminaban siendo de la misma forma que todas las demás, el estereotipo que los humanos tenían de las vampiresas era muy acertado, todas eran vanidosas, lujuriosas, mezquinas y obstinadas. Amantes de la copulación y las riquezas innecesarias.

Pero ella, ella parecía diferente. Charles a lo largo de su extensa no-vida había conocido a muchas vampiresas, y casi todas entraban en el estereotipo, casi. Y de todas esas mujeres vanidosas solo dos eran diferentes; Charles no podía evitar sonreír al recordar a cierta joven vampiresa de cabello plateado, que aparentaba tener diecisiete, cuando en realidad estaba cerca en su treintena de edad, contando también su años de vida. Al igual que Seras se mostraba indiferente a los lujos, el trato especial y a las reverencias, a pesar de que ambas eran las draculinas de vampiros poderosos.

Le regalo a Seras una sonrisa, tan hermosa como el sol. Seras sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, a pesar de estar inerte.

—Está bien, dejare de tratarte de esa manera—Seras asintió complacida— con una condición.

—¿C-Cuál es?—titubeó, un poco alarmada por lo que le fuese a pedir.

—Que me llames Charlie, Charles suena muy petulante.

Seras se relajó y sonrió a Charlie, no parecía ser un mal sujeto.

—Bien Seras, creo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, ¿no crees?, después de todo tenemos el mismo objetivo.

Pronto los dos comenzaron a buscar al vampiro, Seras utilizo su clarividencia para registrar cada rincón del lugar, el vampiro instantáneo fue encontrado y neutralizado en tiempo record, con la fantástica combinación de habilidades los midian. El alba se acercaba ambos vampiros observaban atentos como el intenso azul del cielo se tornaba cada vez más tenue.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?—preguntó Charlie extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. Seras miró la mano dudosa.

—Creo que no debería, está por amanecer y Sir Integra-

—Estoy seguro que no le importara que regreses un par de horas después del amanecer—y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

Seras dudó, pero después de darle vueltas al asunto estuvo de acuerdo con él, si Sir Integra la necesitaba la llamaría, y ella estaría en un instante con ella. Obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa tomó su mano, y los dos se desvanecieron ante los primeros rayos del sol.

* * *

Seras se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de Charlie, disfrutando de su cercanía y del cómodo silencio que reinaba entre ellos. Después de que él hubiese contado de su último viaje que había hecho a Moscú, para resolver un pequeño inconveniente que había entre dos aquelarres de aquella comunidad. Había aquelarres por todo el mundo, y estos procuraban mantenerse ocultos del conocimiento humano, pero el aquelarre real, el primero en ser fundado, y en donde solo se encontraban los vampiros más poderosos, después de Alucard, se situaba en Inglaterra. Los vampiros no hacían distinción entre hombre o mujer, o las raíces humanas, es decir nivel social, raza, idealismo o religión que en algún momento llegaron a tener, sino en el poder. Seras lo veía como la supervivencia del más fuerte, entre más fuerte y poderoso más arriba estabas.

Charlie era ministro de la Real Corte Vampírica, la cual era dirigida por los vampiros y vampiresas Mayores, los primeros después de Alucard de la especie, los doce vampiros más poderosos de todo el mundo. Charlie como ministro se encargaba de distintas labores, la eliminación de vampiros neófitos que conformaran un riesgo para el aquelarre, resolver las disputas entre otros, y hacer comunicados oficiales. No era el único ministro, pero según había escuchado de la boca de algunos de los Mayores era el más eficiente y el más confiable. Los vampiros ya no tenían que cazar para beber sangre, eran dueños de gran parte de laboratorios o de hospitales donde tomaban un porcentaje considerable de las donaciones de sangre, y según se había enterado, recientemente habían logrado clonar sangre.

Los midian eran criaturas sofisticadas y astutas, y por ende entendían que a pesar de ser superiores a los humanos en fuerza y muchas otras habilidades no podían destruirlos, ya que la inventiva estaba muy ligada con la destructividad que el humano poseía, eran superados en número, y estaba segura de que si los humanos se lo propusieran arrasarían con los vampiros. Un claro ejemplo era Van Helsing, que logro esclavizar al vampiro más poderoso de todos, aunque ella estaba casi segura que lo hubiese podido eliminar, pero por alguna razón desconocida no lo hizo. Además viéndolo desde otro enfoque los humanos eran necesarios para la supervivencia de los midian, eran su alimento, y sin ellos, los vampiros también desaparecerían, así que no había necesidad de una confrontación entre razas.

Seras se estiró y se apartó ligeramente de Charlie.

—Sigo sin entender porque no te gusta vivir en la base.

—No me molestaría, a veces me siento un poco solo aquí, pero con el drama que se vive día a día en la base, prefiero estar un poco alejado de ellos—se encogió de hombros sonriendo travieso—, ya sabes, el lio amoroso que hay entre Dante, Shizuka y Gabriel siempre causa escándalo en aquella casa.

—Parece que te divierte la pena de la pobre Shizuka—comentó molesta.

—En absoluto—negó solemne—, quero y adoro a Shizuka como a una hermana, y por ello no me gusta lo que pasa entre ella y esos dos—miró fijamente un punto en la pared con el ceño fruncido—. Sé que Dante es el creador y maestro de Shizuka, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarla como si fuese de su propiedad, y Gabriel a pesar de ser su guardaespaldas no debe de comportarse tan posesivo con ella.

—En resumen ninguno de ellos te agrada para tu hermana.

—Correcto—suspiró y la miró suplicante, a Seras le pareció ver a un niño tímido que pide por algo—. ¿En verdad tienes que irte?

—Salí sin permiso, y no creo que a Sir Integra le haga mucha gracia no verme allí antes del amanecer—menciono recordando su primera escapada con Charlie, cuando regreso a la mansión, Integra estaba hecha un lio paranoico y la había reprendido por ello.

—Bien, estaré añorando tu compañía, musa mía—gesticuló teatralmente con las manos, provocando la risa de Seras ante su melodramática escena.

* * *

Seras enfiló con pasos serenos a su habitación, el sol estaba por salir y ya empezaba a tener sueño, así que tomaría una ducha y después entraría a su ataúd. La visita a Charlie le había subido los ánimos, había alejado de su mente los deprimentes pensamientos que revoloteaban en ella, y le había contado todas sus aventuras en Moscú, sacándole más de una risa por sus ocurrencias y picaros comentarios. Charlie siempre lograba hacerla sentir bien, querida y necesaria.

—Vaya, Chica Policía, quien diría que serías de esas chicas que escapan de casa durante la noche.

Seras dio un respingón al escuchar la etérea voz de su maestro, venir de todas partes y de ninguna. Alucard surgió de una pared, luciendo como lo que era, un ser espectral salido de los recovecos del infierno. Lucia exactamente igual que siempre, con su traje y sombrero carmesí, de un estilo muy victoriano y sus gafas que ocultaban sus orbes rojos.

—B-Buenos días maestro—intentó que su voz no sonase tan trémula, lamentablemente no lo logro.

—Huyendo de casa para hacer juergas con tus amigos, ¿eh, Chica Policía?—su sonrisa era la misma de siempre, perversa y maliciosa, sin embargo en el interior estaba conflictuado, una parte estaba ansiosa de saber qué clase de relación con aquel vampiro al que había ido a ver, y la otra se insultaba a si mismo por actuar de manera tan estúpida.

—En absoluto maestro, simplemente fui a visitar a un amigo.

—¿Es así? Digo es una hora alarmante para que una jovencita respetable llegue.

Seras pudo leer las palabras entre líneas que su maestro suponía, se sintió ofendida y en un ataque de imprudente ira lo encaró.

—¿Y si así fuera qué?

Se estremeció cuando la mano enguantada de Alucard se estrelló con la pared detrás de ella y se cernió sobre ella, sus ojos brillaban con ira, estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban, enseñaba los colmillos, parecía un animal rabioso al que lo hubiese molestado.

—Ten cuidado en cómo te diriges a mí, Seras, no olvides quien soy.

A pesar de la amenaza, Seras no flanqueó.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti maestro.

Y con la cabeza en alto se apartó alejo de él, rumbo a su habitación. Definitivamente su maestro no era un galante caballero Inglés.

* * *

¡Uf! Mejor tarde que nunca, como habrán visto linduras, no hubo mucha interacción entre Seras y Alucar pero francamente lo creí necesario, espero que les haya gustado un abrazo:

Usagi


	3. El canto de la lluvia

¡Hola gente! Cuanto tiempo. Pido un millón de disculpas por la tardanza pero el año pasado ha sido muy pesado para mí, dejando eso a un lado. Agradezco infinitamente a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario, y también a los que agregaron a sus favoritos esta historia. ¡Un millón de gracias!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Hellsing es propiedad de Kōta Hirano, yo hago esto solo por diversión y sin un fin de lucro.

Irascible, rabioso, furioso, ese era el estado en el que Alucard se encontraba. ¡Su draculina lo había retado! Había tenido el descaro-y valor- para desafiarlo, y para denigrar su posición como su amo y señor. Se había quedado tan estupefacto por su osadía, que cuando la rabia estallo en su interior, como un intoxicarte e hirviente líquido, ya había desaparecido de su vista, y ahora caminaba por sus cámaras como león enjaulado tratando de controlar sus instintos asesinos.

Algo que Alucard nunca había hecho era herir a Seras, sin contar la noche en que se conocieron, claro está. Era cierto que se deleitaba con la masacre y el dolor ajeno, pero nunca, ni cuando estaba vivo, lastimo a alguien que no lo mereciera, siempre dejo de lado a los inocentes, y ese era el motivo por el que intentaba apaciguar su ira, caminando de un lado al otro por sus cámaras, como león enjaulado, porque no quería lastimar a su draculina en un ataque de rabia, pero francamente era una labor muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Con tan solo imaginar a su Seras, su ingenua e inocente Seras, copulando como un animal con otro midian, hacía que su sangre hierva de la ira, su estómago se apretara del asco y que la bilis le subiera por la garganta.

Inaceptable, simplemente inaceptable, ella era _suya_ , su draculina, su aprendiz, su vampiresa, suya. Suya, suya, única y exclusivamente suya, suya. Ninguna escoria de vampiro, ningún humano, ni siquiera aquel mercenario francés que se había convertido en su familiar tenían derecho sobre ella, más que él. Él era su señor, su amo, su maestro, si él quería que ella cumpliera sus más oscuros deseos, ella debía cumplirlos bajo cualquier costo, porque era suya, de su propiedad.

Inhaló y exhaló aire como si de un perro rabioso se tratase para resistir el impulso de estampar su puño contra una de las paredes, estaba seguro que a Integra no le haría nada de gracia que la mansión se viniese abajo por uno de sus arranques de ira, volvió a exhalar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones, no porque los necesitara, sino como un medio para apaciguar su cólera, porque al fin y al cabo un muerto viviente no necesitaba oxígeno. Un poco más tranquilo dirigió sus pasos hacia su trono para poder tomar una larga y reconfortante siesta y descansar del lio que era su cabeza cuando pensaba en su draculina.

* * *

Integra miraba con el ceño fruncido los archivos que el monitor de la computadora proyectaba, los informes de la policía británica mostraban el caso de asesinatos en masa a lo largo de todo el Reino Unido, sin embargo no cuadraba como un el acto de un asesino en serie, no había ninguna similitud entre las víctimas; mujeres, hombres y niños por igual, ni distinción de clase social, religión u orientación sexual, nada. Absolutamente nada que pudiese indicar que se tratase de genocidio, pero lo que si podía decir Integra era que era un grupo criminal, ya que en todas la escenas del crimen dejaban dibujado, cerca de los cuerpos-o en ocasiones lo que parecía que eran partes de los cuerpos- un símbolo alquímico.

Como la cabeza de la organización Hellsing y como descendiente de Abraham Van Hellsing un gran conocimiento sobre la alquimia, desde que tenía uso de razón su padre la instruyo para aprender el uso de la Alquimia para que pudiese liderar a la organización y poder controlar a Alucard. Aquellos símbolos pintados con tinta negra solo eran el prefacio de la catástrofe que se avecinaba, e Integra sabía que algo sobrenatural, igual o más peligroso como los batallones de vampiros que Millenium comando se aproximaba nuevamente para hacer caer a Inglaterra, no, a Hellsing.

—Harrison—llamó al mayordomo por la línea de servicio.

— _¿Mi lady?_ —preguntó cortésmente.

—Despiértalos de inmediato, quiero discutir con ellos urgentemente.

— _Como ordene._

Después de colgar el teléfono, volvió a centrar su mirada en el monitor, tensando la mandíbula e hizo crujir sus nudillos por la presión aplicada en ellos, nadie retaba a Hellsing y salía ileso de ello.

* * *

El encontrarse en el pasillo con su maestro fue terriblemente incómodo para Seras, ella sabía de antemano que su maestro no era un… un, un ser de muchas palabras, siempre se dirigió a ella con las palabras necesaria y justas. A pesar de compartir un muy fuerte lazo al ser maestro e insipiente nunca habían entablado una conversación en todo el contexto de la palabra, ciertamente se conocían pero de un modo superficial, pues Seras no conocía mucho del pasado se su señor, y lo que conocía era gracias a lo que Sir Integra le relato y a las memorias del Dr. Van Helsing.

Todos estos hechos llevaron a Seras una incógnita que nunca se había planteado o a la que nunca le había prestado interés: si no conocía realmente a su maestro, ¿cómo estaba tan segura de estar enamorada de él? ¿Y si había confundido la admiración con amor? ¿Y si más que verlo como al hombre del que estaba enamorada lo veía más concretamente como una figura paterna? Shizuka le había contado, que cuando ella era humana, más concretamente una adolescente de quince años, le gustaba salir con hombres mucho mayores que ella, no porque los considerara atractivos o en verdad les pareciera interesantes, sino porque quería saber cómo era sentirse protegida por un hombre mayor, alguien que pudiese suplantar, de un modo una tanto blasfemo y retorcido a su padre.

Quizás… quizás ella…

-Alucard, Seras.

Seras regreso de su mundo al escuchar la voz de Sir Integra, levantó la vista, que no sabía en qué momento había bajado para mirar a su ama… a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento habían llegado al despacho de Sir Integra.

—¿Qué sucede, Integra?—cuestiono Alucard serio, su ama no los convocaba a esas horas del día, a menos que fuese importante.

Integra abrió la boca para comenzar a asignarles su próxima misión al par de midian, sin embargo se vio interrumpida con el timbre de una llamada entrante, frunció el ceño por verse interrumpida, y su gesto se acentuó más al comprobar que la llamada ere externa de la mansión. Volteó a ver a Alucard y después A Seras, compartieron una mirada durante unos segundos antes de asentir a la vez, se llevó la bocina a la oreja y cuando estuvo a punto de cuestionar a su interlocutor este hablo.

— _Sir Integra, ¿no es así?_ —del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una jovial y grácil voz femenina, con un muy elegante inglés, aunque podía distinguir un ligero acento, que no lograba identificar.

—Así es—no había necesidad de mentir, Integra estaba segura de que, aunque no hubiese contestado, la otra persona hubiese sabido que era ella.

— _¿Podría ser tan amable de poner el altavoz? También necesito hablar con su sirviente._

Integra entrecerró los ojos, siendo vigilada atentamente por sus dos sirvientes, pero cumplió con lo que le fue pedido. Al activar el altavoz hubo un corto lapsus de sofocante silencio.

— _Seras-chan~_ —canturreó la voz alargando el _chan_. Seras amplio los ojos, sorprendida, anonadad, estupefacta.

-¿ S-Shizuka?

La bocina emitió una risilla traviesa.

— _La misma._

—P-Pero… ¿qué estas… cómo es que… y si… qué hay de…?—balbuceó sin poder pronunciar una oración coherente.

— _Seras-chan, tranquilízate, no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla…—silencio elocuente—técnicamente no lo estoy haciendo… Bueno el caso es que necesito hablar contigo y con tu ama lo más pronto posible._

—¿Por qué con Sir Integra también?—cuestionó, dudosa.

— _Bueno, tengo entendido que tu ama es la líder una organización gubernamental que se encarga de controlar los fenómenos paranormales provocados por ser sobre naturales. ¡Oh! Y también tengo entendido que ella es quien tiene sujeta la correa del collar del Rey Vampiro, ¿no?_ —Seras sudó frío al sentir la molestia de su amo, lo cual era curioso a, él nunca le había afectado que le dijesen que era el pero de un humano.

—Pues tienes razón pero—unos sonidos lejanos se escucharon de la bocina y un par de voces que repetían el nombre de la fémina del otro lado de la línea—¿Shizuka?

— _Lo siento Seras, tengo que colgar, te espero hoy a las 4:00 pm en el lugar de siempre, lleva paraguas_ —la llamada se cortó y lo único que resonó en la habitación fue el tono de la línea.

Seras dirigió su vista a los ventanales, inspeccionando el cielo, comenzaba a llenarse de negros nubarrones, que cubrían el sol, y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar lentamente de temperatura, pocos instantes después una apacible lluvia comenzó a caer, descargando suavemente aquellos nubarrones repletos de agua, tal y como a Shizuka le gustaba la lluvia.

—Seras, ¿era ella?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que quiera decirnos?—Seras soltó un lento suspiro

—Con Shizuka uno nunca puede estar seguro de nada.

Alucard observó intrigado la conversación de las dos mujeres.

* * *

Los tres bajaron del auto en cuanto Harrison les informó que habían llegado a su destino. Cerca de las afueras de Inglaterra, en una avenida poco transitada y conformada principalmente con hogareñas residencias, un pequeño parque era el punto de encuentro. Seras se adentró más hacia el parque, donde había más vegetación y el parque comenzaba a verse un poco descuidado. Integra observo un tanto curiosa los columpios y demás juegos infantiles, mientras Alucard… Alucard esperaba el momento preciso para sacar sus pistolas y comenzar a jalar de gatillo.

Un rechinido puso en alerta al vampiro mayor, y llamó la atención de las dos mujeres, volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido y uno metros a su izquierda se distinguían dos figuras, que parecían deslavarse como la pintura fresca sobre un lienzo mojado, las dos figuras les daban la espalda, una permanecía parada cerca de la otra que se columpiaba felizmente en un columpio cercano. Entre más se acercaban más fácil les era escuchar la melodía entonada por la persona que se columpiaba.

Ni cha dim amharu'th gyntun  
Ni wna undyn a thi gam  
Huna'n dawel, anwyl blentyn  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam

Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,  
Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun  
Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,  
Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?*

—Señorita—llamó el hombre; portaba un taje de ejecutivo sencillo de color negro, al igual que su corbata, su cabello, tan negro como el ébano estaba perfectamente peinado hacia tras, y ni el agua hacia que un solo cabello se saliera de su lugar. Parecía estar alrededor de los veinte, pero sus intensos ojos borgoña lo delataban como vampiro.

La joven que se columpiaba paro de cantar y columpiarse, una jovencita de aproximadamente dieciséis años se acercó a ellos, vestía una camisa de botones negra manga larga llevaba al cuello de esta una corbata roja, al igual que la corta falda tableada, unas calcetas azul marino hasta los muslos y unos zapatos de salón con un pequeños tacón. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana, por su blanca piel y su pequeña estatura y constitución; sus rasgos la delataban como extranjera, ya que si bien su ojos eran grandes y redondeados estaban levemente rasgados, tenía una nariz pequeña y respingona y una boca pequeña, de labios finos y delicados, su largo cabello plateado, casi blanco, caía libre por su espalda hasta la altura de sus caderas. Se paró frente a ellos sonrió alegremente a la draculina.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo Seras—dirigió su vista a Integra e hizo una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto—Sir Hellsing—y por ultimo su vista se posó en el alto hombre vestido de escarlata, su mirada vaga examinaba con descaro al hombre—. Jamás en mí no-vida imagine que llegaría encontrarme con el Rey, pero viendo que lo tengo justo en frente—tomo el borde de su corta falda e hizo una dramatizada reverencia— es un gran honor poder estar en vuestra presencia, su Alteza. Oh gran señor, gracias por permitirme vivir este día.

Seras se llevó una mano a la frente por la irreverencia de su amiga, preocupándose por la corta paciencia su amo, Integra sonrió divertida al ver la gran osadía de la irreverente chica y Alucard, el solo podía mirar con una profunda molestia e indignación a los ojos color vino de aquella irreverente vampiresa amiga de su draculina.

* * *

*Para quienes se lo preguntan, no no es un idioma inventado, es gales y la canción tampoco es de mi autoría, la canción se llama Suo Gan y se popularizo por el hit que tuvo con la película bélica de el Imperio del Sol de Steven Spielberg, y si, Shizuka es japonesa por lo tanato no eta tan cuerda que digamos.

Para Los fans de Yu-Gi-Oh! próximamente publicare un fic de esta seríe, si ya se que diran, que debo de terminar primero este fic pero cuando la inspiración llega, es porque llega y hay que aprovecharla.

Hasta la próxima, que espero que sea pronto, Usagi


End file.
